This disclosure relates generally to endboards for person support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to an endboard assembly that can maintain an upright orientation when disconnected from a person support apparatus.
Caregivers remove endboards from person support apparatuses for a variety of reasons, including, but not limited to, enabling a person support apparatus to move to a chair egress position. After the endboard is removed, it is stored until the caregiver is ready to re-connect it to the person support apparatus. While various endboards have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.